Their Family
by Silverblueroses
Summary: It was an innocent question and one they've been dying to ask. Agito and Akito are still coping with the fact that the one they've known as a brother was actually their dad, Lind is being unhelpful. characters might be OOC. Kaito, Agito, Akito, Lind (Gazelle) family fluff ish thing? Oneshot.


**Oneshot. No pairings. Family fluff.. kinda. I may or may not write continuations (in the form of more oneshots) to this. AHHH I absolutely LOVE akito/agito/lind. Then I find out that Kaito is the father, and Lind contains the mother's memories. The way they interact basically makes Lind seem as if he **_**was**_** Gazelle. I was incredibly disappointed when I couldn't find any family fics revolving around this odd and messed up family, soooooo I decided to write my own. Rated T just cause of Agito, but any fic with Agito would be at least T anyways, unless you can't handle his cussing. **

**I didn't follow the manga. There are probably a lot of inconsistencies with the manga, sorry. I didn't feel like reading 350 something chapters just to make this fic perfect (not that it will ever be perfect). The ending to the manga was hard to understand so I don't really get what happened… I don't own Air Gear. **

"**hello" is speech outside of the mindscape (real world?)**

'**hello' when the personalities are talking in the recesses of their mind. **

Their Family

Agito sat in the backseat of the car, his face carved into a scowl. Kaito was driving, and other than the occasional curse, the duo remained silent.

It had been 2 weeks since the battle ended and Ikki became sky king. The father and son haven't had a chance to see—let alone speak—to each other since they separated after the battle against Arthur. Akito, in the back of Agito's mind, was fidgeting, one hand resting calmly on the cage that held him back while the other limply in his lap. In the two week period, the fang king had been strapped down to a hospital bed, finally having time to go over exactly what happened. Ikki was sky king now… they won… Lind retained the memories of their dead mother… and Kaito, Kaito was their dad.

'Lind' Akito called out to the darkness that surrounded him, not that there would be a reply. There hardly ever was. Agito had told him multiple times that Lind didn't really care about them anyways. But if Lind had their mother's memories, wouldn't that kind of make him their…

"Hey", Akito perked up at the sound of Agito's rough voice. That wasn't the voice he used to talk to Akito with. That leaves Lind and Kaito. Agito rarely had the motive to even talk to Lind, so that would mean…

"What?" came the harsh reply.

"What was she like?"

The car squealed to the side and abruptly stopped. Agito looked up and saw Kaito's head turned back, looking at him with an unrecognizable expression. Akito felt the darkness near him stir and realized that Lind was standing next to him. Before he could utter a single word, Lind brought his hand up and made a signal as if to show 'be quiet'.

"What was she like?" Agito repeated slowly. His voice was quiet.

"Who?" Kaito turned back to face the front.

"Fuck. You know who," Agito looked uncomfortable. His hands tightened into fists. He looked up again, staring at the one who had his face turned away. Then in the softest voice, as if to clarify, muttered: "Gazelle… you know, our …mother."

"Ha! You have someone in your head who's basically her and you're asking me?" The reply was quick, as if Kaito had already expected this question.

"He doesn't fucking talk." Agito shot back, and then quiet again, "plus, I—no, we—want to know what you thought of her."

"We?"

"FUCK stop questioning me!... Akito and I" Then he paused and added, "I guess Lind too."

What followed was a long silence. Neither spoke. Deep inside their head, Lind sighed and sat down. Akito looked away from him and returned to staring at the bars that restricted his freedom.

'If…' Akito said quietly to the guy sitting beside him. 'If we were to ask you about her, would you have answered?'

'There's nothing to answer.' Lind answered after a while. 'I can't describe her, I can only tell you about _me._'

In the car, the silence stretched on. Kaito shifted his head to look out the window while muttering curses. Agito continued to stare at him and then, finding that the man wouldn't talk, moved his hand to his eye patch.

"Maybe Akito has some way to make him fucking talk." He said to himself. Without thinking, his hand slid over his face, taking the eye patch with his fingers. A large amber eye blinked open.

"Ah"

Akito immediately starting twisting at the hem of his shirt, his concentrated face made Agito grown.

"Onii-chan… ah… that's not appropriate anymore… is it?" Akito returned to his shirt.

'WELL THAT'S JUST FUCKING PERFECT! I FORGOT HOW BAD OF A CONVERSATIONIST THAT MORON IS WHEN HE'S TALKING TO THAT BASTARD.' Agito grabbed at the bars that shut him in the mindscape and shook. 'AKITO, FUCKING TALK!'

"She was wonderful."

The one little comment caused the all three personalities to freeze. As if waiting for more, Agito released his grip on the bars and collapsed next to a silent Lind. It was then that he noticed how shaken the eldest looked.

"When I met her, she didn't know anything. She was an idiot; she did stupid things, but…" With his head turned away, Akito couldn't make out his face. He could, however, see the trembles that outlined his fingers which gripped the steering wheel.

'This is a fucking messed up family…', Agito muttered. He turned his head away from the entrance and stared into the blackness. 'Hey Lind.'

Lind turned his head slightly to acknowledge Agito's comment.

'Maybe you should talk to him,' Agito felt his face flush, 'AHH this is so complicated, fucking weird.'

Lind pushed himself up and glanced over at Agito. Then pushed against the bars, and made his way out.

'You guys are so useless.'

Akito felt himself being pushed down and back into the recesses of his mind. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Agito next to him.

'Ah Agito', He said in a slightly cheerful voice, 'then I'm guessing that Lind…'

"You're a mess," was the first thing that Lind said when he opened his eyes to the real world. "Start driving, I want to get some food."

The car started and took off toward a small house.

"Living alone?" Lind asked absentmindedly.

"Since Akito and Agito left" The voice was rough and harsh.

The car turned onto the driveway. Even before the keys were pulled out, Lind pushed open the door and leaped off the oversized car.

"I would prefer it if I had my ATs." He turned his head to stare at Kaito.

"It's not like I'm hiding them. You used them everyday even when I told you not to."

"Open the door."

'God dammit, this is so fucking weird.' Agito covered his eyes with his hand and peeked through his fingers. 'Akito, hey Akito, Lind is like gazelle right? Doesn't that make him our—'

'Haven't you ever wanted parents?' Akito's voice was gentle, 'I… I think this is nice.'

'This was definitely not my idea of parents…'


End file.
